They're Everywhere
They’re Everywhere is the 29th episode of Charmed. Guest Starring * Misha Collins as Eric Bragg * Dean Norris as Collector #1/Dr. Stone * Eddy Saad as Ben Bragg * Jim Antonio as Collector #2 * Marcelo Tubert as Museum Tour Guide * Lochlyn Munro as Jack and Jeff Sheridan Summary Prue and Piper give in to their fears that the men in their lives may be warlocks and cast a “Mind-Reading” spell to find out the truth. Meanwhile, a group of brain-zapping Warlocks called "Collectors" are after Eric, who has translated ancient tablets that contain all historical events in the past and future. Eric destroys the actual stone tablets, storing the knowledge to his own mind and becoming prey to the “Collectors”, who want the power of the tablets. Using Eric’s father as bait, the "Collectors" lure Eric to them and zap Phoebe when she tries to help out. Prue and Piper use their ability to read each other’s minds and trick the warlocks into zapping each other right out of existence. Luckily, Prue and Piper learn their recent flames are not warlocks, although Jack has been playing tricks on Prue with his twin brother. Piper takes a romantic leap of faith and heads off for the weekend with Dan. Plot A guide in a museum tells of the legend of the Akashic Records, an account of all past and future events. He shows the tour group a tablet believed to be a map leading to the Akashic Records. A young man, Eric Bragg, realizes that he has translated part of the map and trots out of the museum. He goes to visit his father, Ben Bragg, in a convalescent hospital; the father has translated the other part of the map, but now lies comatose. Phoebe is volunteering in the hospital and brings in flowers. Dr. Stone enters and wants to move the father. Eric refuses, and leaves -- and then Dr. Stone blinks away. Eric bumps into Phoebe, and Phoebe gets a premonition of someone extending a needle from his finger into Eric's brain. Prue, at the manor, tells Piper that Jack Sheridan might be a warlock. She had been in front of Jack, had gone to get coffee, and seen him again at the coffee pot. She thinks he couldn't have gotten there that fast without blinking. She asks Piper if there's a test for a warlock. Piper is packing a suitcase to go to Lake Tahoe with Dan. Dan appears at the door, wanting to get an early start, and Kit yowls. Prue and Piper flip through the Book of Shadows, looking for a warlock test, and find none. They do find a spell to hear private thoughts, and cast it. They end up hearing each other's thoughts, as well as Phoebe's. Phoebe says that warlocks don't bleed. Jack comes into Prue's office in a garish shirt, sunglasses and shorts. Prue is astonished at his attire. Prue asks him about a collection he auction. Jack thinks, "Be careful, she suspects." Prue asks about the validation of the collection and Jack doesn't know what she's talking about. Prue asks if Jack has collections validated, and Jack thinks, "Mostly I put people in graves and incinerate them." Dan comes back to the manor. Piper freezes him and pricks his hand. He doesn't bleed, but Phoebe points out that he's frozen. Phoebe goes back upstairs and Piper unfreezes Dan, who starts bleeding. As Dan leaves, Kit yowls again -- at a hornet's nest above the door. Phoebe looks in the Book of Shadows for the people she saw in her premonition. She finds the Collectors--warlocks who drain the knowledge from people's brains. Phoebe and Piper enter Eric's apartment, and find the Collectors attacking Eric. Piper freezes them and Phoebe recognizes Dr. Stone. Phoebe kicks the other Collector off of Eric, who then shoots both Collectors. The Collectors get back up, and Eric flees with Phoebe and Piper. At the manor, Eric says the Collectors (which he thinks are from the federal government) are after the Akashic Records. Phoebe thinks they are just a legend. Eric tries to leave and go after his father, but Phoebe flips him onto the floor. Prue comes in as Phoebe struggles with Eric, and at last Piper freezes him. Prue suddenly knows about the Akashic Records, and finally Prue confesses to the hearing-thoughts spell. She produces a knife (from "When Bad Warlocks Turn Good") and asks Piper to come with her to Buckland's. Jack enters Prue's office, this time in reasonably proper attire. Piper comes from behind and freezes him. She pricks his hand with the knife, but as Piper prepares to unfreeze him, "Jack" appears in the garish shirt. Piper panics and freezes them both, but then unfreezes them. Jack begins to bleed. Garish-shirt Jack turns out to be Jack's twin brother Jeff, who owns a chain of mortuaries. Prue slaps them both. The sisters and Eric go to the hospital to fetch Eric's father. They find the receptionist collapsed. Eric runs into his father's room. The sisters follow and the Collectors blink in. After a fight, the Collectors blink away with Eric's father. Eric runs out of the hospital. The sisters explain that the Collectors are warlocks, and they are witches. The sisters want to take Eric back to the manor, but Eric runs off. ]]Eric returns to the museum, grabs a fire extinguisher, breaks open the display case for the map stone, and smashes the map stone, to conceal the Akashic Records for good. Dan comes to the manor, wanting to go to Tahoe, but Piper says she can be ready on time. Dan says his car is leaving the driveway at six. The Collectors contact Eric and briefly restore his father's mind, to let him talk. The Collector drains the father's mind again. They want to meet at the oak grove at Golden Gate Park. Eric leaves, but Prue and Piper hear his thought on the location and they go after him. The witches split up to look for Eric. Eric finds his father with the Collectors. Eric wants his father's mind restored and threatens to shoot himself in the head if they don't. The Collector restores the father's mind. Eric is distracted and Dr. Stone blinks, knocks the gun from his hand and drains his mind. Phoebe finds Eric and kicks, but Dr. Stone catches her and drains her mind. Dr. Stone blinks away as the other witches arrive. The other collector tries to distract her, but Prue and Piper hear his thoughts and know that Dr. Stone plans to take them from behind. Dr. Stone blinks back in and Piper freezes both Collectors as they raise their needle fingers. Prue moves the two Collectors so that they stick each other, destroying each other. Phoebe, Eric and the father are all restored to health. Phoebe and Eric have lost their recent memories and don't recognize each other. Piper hurries after Dan. She sees him leaving without her, and freezes his car and runs to him. Book of Shadows # To Extract Knowledge is before the Masselin page. (Prue mentions this page later) # The Masselin page is before the To Lure an Evil Spirit page. # The To Lure an Evil Spirit page is before the "Famous Books" page. # The Famous Books page is before the To Hear Secret Thoughts page. # Prue flipped past the "A Spell to Invoke the Power of Three" page. Image:2x07-bos.jpg|To Extract Knowledge Image:2x07-bos-02.jpg Image:2x07-bos-masselin.jpg|Masselin Image:2x07-bos-to-lure-an-evil-spirit.jpg|To Lure an Evil Spirit Image:2x07-bos-famous-books.jpg|Famous Books Image:2x07-bos-to-hear-secret-thoughts.jpg|To Hear Secret Thoughts Image:2x07-bos-a-spell-to-invoke-the-power-of-three.jpg|A Spell to Invoke the Power of Three Spells # Prue and Piper cast the To Hear Secret Thoughts spell to find out whether Dan and/or Jack were warlocks. They ultimately reversed the spell. A blue candle for each person casting the spell is needed. To Hear Secret Thoughts :As flame lights shadow :And truth ends fear :Open locked thoughts :to my mind's willing ear :May the smoke from :this candle into :everywhere creep :Bringing innermost voices :to my mind in speech. Notes * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Prue learns that Jack has an identical twin named Jeff. * Prue says that the Athame came from the Rowe Brothers but that is impossible since the athame got vanquished when Greg Rowe was vanquished. * Piper and Paige use a similar method to vanquish two members of the Triad in Engaged and Confused: Piper freezes both after one starts throwing a fireball, Paige moves the other one in front and Piper unfreezes him, causing the first Triad member to vanquish the second. The first one is vanquished by Piper afterwards by blowing him up. Quotes :(Piper and Prue vanquish the Collectors by making them drain each others brains) :Piper: They really shouldn't have tried to give us the finger. :(In Piper's bedroom. She's putting clothes in a bag. Prue runs in.) :Prue: Ooh, ooh, ooh! I think Jack's a warlock. :Piper: Who? :Prue: Jack, uh, Jack Sheridan. The internet auction guy I met remember. I went to go get coffee, he was standing in front of me and then I went straight to the news stand and 'wham!' he was right there reading a magazine. :Piper: So he went from one place to another in a blink of an eye. So, you think he blinked? :Prue: Well, yeah, that's what warlocks do, right? Where's Phoebe? :Piper: She's volunteering at the convalescent hospital. :Prue: Great. Wait, you have to know if there's a warlock test. :Piper: How would I know? :Prue: I mean, well, you are a warlock magnet. :Piper: Am I never gonna live Jeremy down? You know, you had that Rex and Hannah thing at work. :(Phoebe enters.) :Phoebe: (thinking) Stay calm, calm down. Book of Shadows, needles and warlocks, and Eric’s in trouble, find out who, find out what. :Piper: The hospital hottie? :Phoebe: What? :Prue: Uh, how’s Eric? Did you see him today? :Phoebe: Why’s the Book of Shadows down here, girls? :Prue: Jack blinked. :Piper: And Kit hissed at Dan. :Prue: Right, and we think that they may be warlocks, so we were looking for a test so we could test them. :Phoebe: (thinking)Hello, paranoid. :Piper: We are not. :Prue: Able to find a spell in the Book of Shadows. :Phoebe: Well, just prick him. Warlocks don’t bleed, so if there’s no blood you’ve got your answer. :Piper: (thinking) Who knew? :Prue: (thinking) Phoebe did. The spell, don’t tell her. :Piper: (thinking)Shouldn’t we reverse it? :Prue: (thinking)Not until we really… :Phoebe: Are you two okay? :Eric: I gotta get my father outta there. :Phoebe: No, wait, Eric. :Eric: He’s stuck in the hospital and Dr. Stone’s in on it. :Phoebe: Eric, it is not about your father anymore. It’s about you. Especially if they think you know how to find the Akashic Records. :Eric: Try and stop me. (Phoebe grabs his arm and she flips him and he lands on his back on the floor. She sits on top of him.) How? :(Prue enters.) :Prue: Entertaining guests I see. :Phoebe: Hi! (Eric tries to get up.) Piper, could you help me out a little? :(Piper freezes Eric.) External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 207